A Rare Love Story
by faeriemagic
Summary: Nessie Carlie Cullen and Justin Drew Bieber A Rare Love Story
1. Chapter 1

Nessie's P.O.V

"Me+you ay I'm a tell ya one time" I sang along to his song on my iPod and sighed as I turned around to see Jake snoring...Again! I giggled and stroked his cheek.I rolled onto my other side and checked the calender,today I would be at my frozen age of 16."Mmm" I sighed and jumped when a lud knock on the door came form outside.

"Jake wake up go!" I whispered loudly in Jake's ear which startled him.

"Ness you in there?" Dad laughed and turned the 's eyes widened and he jumped out the window at the exact moment my family walked in.

"Hey guys" I smiled nervously and flicked my bronze,curly hair back,trying to act calm and cool.

Emmett chuckled "Jacob was here" He laughed.I cringed

"Its okay Ness,its your birthday,so its present time" Dad smiled...

I sat up excitedly as Alice pranced over to my wrapped her hands securely around my eyes and forced me to hold out my hands.

"Alice!" I moaned and a low giggle hard,but weak and dangly lay in my hands.

"This one is from you Mother and I" Dad's low voice was sincere and a bit released her hands,I stared at my hands in was a beautiful gold necklace with a gold heart dangling at the bottom.

"Solid?" I mumbled keeping my eyes on the necklace.

"Solid Gold!" Mum boasted and from the corner of my eye I could see them locked in a ,Emmett,Rosalie,Alice,Esme and Carlisle all smiled as Alice placed something in my hand,whilce covering my eyes...

"This is from the rest of us" Alice chirped and took her hands away.I didnt want to open my eyes just yet,so I felt for the present in my hands."Look at it!" Alice snapped,Emmetts roar of laughter echoed through the small all laughed in a second or it came to a hault when Alice's "Echem" Interrupted us.I sighed and opened my pieces of flat paper lay in my hands.

"Tickets?" I asked.

"Look closer" Alice's voice was high picthed wich sent another roar of laughter through the cottage.I looked closer at the blue pieces of paper.'Justin Bieber Live In New York' My eyes widened in shock "Ohh My God! Thank you so much!" I managed to choke out.

Alice wrapped her arms around my shoulders,"You really llike them?" She asked.I nodded and laughed a little,in beat with Emmett and Alice's.

"Thank you guys,I have the best family ever,I'm gunna see Justin ....

1 Month Later...

It was so exciting,the excitement was tearing me mum,Alice and Jake were all goin to see Justin was the best feeling,I was now an official vampire and I was to be forever young.I smiled as our limo pulled up outside Madison Square Garden.A red carpet was rolled up to the entrance and thousands of screaming fans were held back by a long line of huge security I bet I could have taken all of them at once.I chuckled to squeezed my hand

"Are you excited sweety?" Mum asked,stroking my hand.I nodded excitedly as Alice lead the way out of the tipped the limo man and made our way down the red carpet.I felt like royalty,though people werent excited to see us,just behind me,he was there.....

I bit my bottom lip so that I wouldnt scream.

"Ness,chill" Jake laughed.I punched his arm playfully and twisted my body round to face Justin.

He was talking to a news reporter and was wearing a blue hoodie with skinny jeans and his style of flicked his hair to one side and met my skin was glowing against all the cameras and lights.I blocked all the screaming and yelling and music out,even my family's attempts to distract all I could do was stare into his eyes as he stared into mine,across the walked by us,but they were all a blur to me.I gaspd for air as he revealed a breathtaking smile,showing his perfectly white eyes sparkled and his smile looked perfect against his slightly tanned bit his bottom lip and began to walk toward me...

* * *

A/N This absloutley 110% AMAZING story belongs to happyLilMiss at Stardoll!


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a tugging at my arm,but I ignored stood right infront of me now."Ness!" I shook my head and came back to life,the people werent a blur anymore,or the cameras or the lights or my family and hesitated before taking another step forward

"Hi,I'm Justin" He murmured and held out his hand.

"I'm Nes-" I felt a nudge- "I'm Renesmee" I smiled politely.

"Interesting name" He chuckled as I held out my hand soft fingers and plam matched mine perfectly

"Justin! Justin! I love you Justin!" People screamed.

I sighed "Gotta go,but um-" he leaned closer and slipped something into my hand- "you can come to the after party Nessie-" he chuckled and i heard mum let out a low growl-"bye" He turned away and strolled down the carpet and started to talk to the news reporter again...

I heard Jake growl under his breath,then he placed his hand in mine,pulling me into the huge place was filled with people and was mostly dark except for the luminous took our seats,which were in about the third row form the was to my right,Mum to my left and Alice to her left.

"Thanks so much for this Alice" I shouted over the loud noise.

Then he came out and the arena went wild with screaming fans,he sang his greatest songs,One Time,Favourite Girl-which I imagined he was singing to me-,Down To Earth,Bigger,One Less Lonely Girl,First Dance and Love the concert finished I was on a high,I had never been so happy.

"We should call your father" Mum said as we exited with the enormous crowd...

"Justin slipped passes into my hand for the after party,I'm sure allof us could get in" I three of there heads flashed round to me

"Cool I like parties" Alice shouted.

Mum hesitated "Okay" She sighed.

"Jake?" I nudged as he hadnt said anything

"Sure" he sewed his fingers through mine as we hopped into the limo that Alice had booked for our stay.I checked the party was in a place called 'Midnight' "Umm could you take us to Midnight club" I yelled to the driver.

"Sure thing" He said back and we drove off

"That wad amazing" I chirped.

"Yeah,I'm glad" Mum said stroking my hand.

"Were here" The man yelled.

"Already?" I muttered to myself...

We all jumped excitedly from the limo and I showed the bodyguard my nodded and let us 's songs were playing in the club and bright,colourful lights were flashing everywhere,it was crowded with dancing and mainly happy was alcohol and mum forbid me to take any which I really wasnt bothered about and neither was stood stiffly in the room and didnt seem very comfortable.

"Hey Ness" I flicked my head around to see him standing right there,just a smidge taller than me,much taller in person which I hadnt noticed in our encounter a few hours flicked his milky brown hair to one side

"Hey" I blushed as I felt my crimson blood flooding into my cheeks.

"Did you like the concert?" He asked rocking back on his heels

"It was amazing" I admitted blushing again

"Thats good" He smiled...


End file.
